


Picture This

by radkoko



Series: KakaIru Week 2019 [5]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, KakaIru Week 2019, M/M, Photography
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 14:54:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20622884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/radkoko/pseuds/radkoko
Summary: “A portrait?” Iruka wasn’t sure what was so important.“Yes,” Kakashi nodded from behind his desk, “We need a proper one now that you are the new headmaster.”Iruka's not all that happy to have to take photos, but Kakashi sets him up with the best photographer in the village.





	Picture This

**Author's Note:**

> Day 5: Photographs

“A portrait?” Iruka wasn’t sure what was so important.

“Yes,” Kakashi nodded from behind his desk, “We need a proper one now that you are the new headmaster.”

“Can’t you just use my old one?” Iruka begged, he didn’t want to do this.

“No, you look too young.”

Iruka wanted to grab his heart from where the arrow pierced it. Too young… nobody ever wanted to hear that because it was basically someone saying that he was now old. Or at least old for a shinobi.

“Fine,” Iruka resigned himself, “Is there someone that can take this portrait now?” He just wanted to get this over with. If they wanted a picture he’d give them one, but he wasn’t going to pretend to be happy about it.

Kakashi hmm’d and paged through the papers in front of him, if Iruka had to guess he was just stalling, but he did it with such conviction that Iruka waited.

“I don’t have anyone available today, but there’s someone here I’d like to recommend that will be free tomorrow.

Iruka’s face scrunched up involuntarily. Tomorrow was supposed to be his day to relax. He sighed, “Ok. Tomorrow it is.”

“Great, he’ll meet you at your place tomorrow,” Kakashi confirmed the appointment, “And don’t worry, Sensei, he’s the best. I promise.” Iruka resisted rolling his eyes at the thumbs up Kakashi gave him. He walked away from the Hokage without so much as a goodbye.

* * *

Iruka woke up to the sound of knocking at his door. He looked at the clock on the side of his bed indicating that he’d at least gotten to sleep in a little.

He opened up the door to find a strange man he’d never met waiting on the other side.

The man smiled and held out a hand, “Good morning, I’m Sukea. The Hokage asked me to take your photo.

Iruka returned that handshake, “It’s nice to meet you, I’m Iruka.”

They stared at each other as their handshake continued for longer than any normal handshake. Iruka swore that Sukea seemed familiar, but he could say with certainty that they’d never met.

After Iruka finally released Sukea’s hand and stepped back he looked down at himself, feeling a little ashamed to realize he was still dressed in his sleep wear, an old shirt and a pair of boxers. “Sorry, I didn’t know that you’d be here so early. I wasn’t prepared for company.”

Sukea gave him a look that could only be described as pity, “I assume the Hokage must not have given you my schedule. Don’t worry, I can wait for you out here until you’re ready, I’m not in a rush.”

Iruka hesitated, “No, you should come in. I’ll get ready fast.”

“Please take your time,” Sukea responded after he’d stepped inside.

Iruka gave a little nod and left Sukea in the entryway. It was foolish to be so trusting, but it really had been a safer world since the end of the war, and Iruka had always been trusting since before. Even with the placation from Sukea, Iruka found himself rushing to get ready. Maybe it was the concern over making him wait, or more likely it was Iruka wanting to get this over with so he could get back to a relaxing day of doing nothing.

When Iruka stepped out into the living room he found Sukea observing the art and trinkets he’d been gifted by students over the years.

“Kids?” Sukea asked as he pointed to the drawings.

“Students,” Iruka corrected, “but you could say they’re kind of like having kids.”

The man chuckled at Iruka, “I’m sure they are.” He looked Iruka up and down assessing his appearance, “Ready then?”

Iruka nodded, “Let’s go.”

Sukea lead them out the door and down to the main road. Iruka followed, not really sure why Kakashi hadn’t just arranged for them to meet at the top of the Hokage Tower since everyone knew that’s where the official portraits were taken. It wasn’t until they veered off the path that Iruka realized that they might have a different destination.

Still Iruka had to ask, “Are we not supposed to be going up there?” he pointed behind them.

Sukea smiled, “I tend to be more free form with my photos. It makes them more natural, and I can give the Hokage the extras so maybe we don’t have to do this again.”

Iruka shrunk a little, “Is it that obvious?”

Sukea looked back at him and shook his head, “The Hokage warned me you weren’t looking forward to these photos, so I thought that might cheer you up.”

They continued through the edge of the forest, coming up to a little waterfall. Iruka looked around at the familiar area. He was certain this had been Naruto’s training ground before the war had started, back when he got back from training with Jiraiya and Tenzou took over as the leader for Team 7.

There was a strange clicking sound and Iruka turned back to see Sukea with his camera out.

“You’ll have to forgive me,” the man apologized, “Sometimes I just take photos without thinking about it.”

Iruka felt his body tense up, he really wasn’t used to having photos taken of him.

Sukea ushered Iruka around the area taking photos against a few different backgrounds, rocks, trees, and the waterfall. It was easy, but Iruka still felt the pinch in his muscles from being so nervous.

Iruka watched Sukea frown at the display on his camera. He wasn’t sure how he could have messed up with Sukea directing him for such a simple photo.

With a little hand wave, Sukea encouraged Iruka to sit down on a rock across from him.

“So, I’ve heard you taught Naruto Uzumaki.” Sukea started. “I met him once. Very interesting shinobi.”

Iruka bubbled with laughter, “I’d say he’s more than interesting. It’s almost impossible to describe him in words… rambunctious, brave, caring… It’s only a few, but there are so many sides to him. Sometimes I forget that he was my student, I kind of think of him as my little brother.” Iruka couldn’t help the smile growing on his face.

The camera’s shutter clicked another dozen times startling Iruka who had almost forgotten why they were out there.

“Better,” Sukea assessed the new photos, “Let’s take a few more though.”

He moved them to a new spot, now sitting closer to the waterfall with the sun high in the sky.

“So you’ve met Naruto?” Iruka asked, starting to feel more comfortable with the conversation. It was the only thing helping him ignore the sound of the shutter every so often.

“We found each other when I overheard them talking about wanting to see the Hokage’s face.”

“Kakashi?” Iruka asked surprised.

“It was before he became the Hokage of course, I wouldn’t have helped if I knew what he’d be now.”

Curiosity was burning inside Iruka, “So did you manage to get any photos?”

“I got quite a few,” Iruka was surprised he’d never seen these. He would have expected them to circulate through the village pretty fast. “Well I got a lot of pictures, but nothing that actually showed his face.”

“Really?”

“Yup,” Sukea got closer, continuing to take photos while he talked, “One time a flock of birds flew right past as I took the photos. He must have a lot of luck with that mask.”

Iruka laughed, it was true that Kakashi had yet to be demasked by anyone in the village, especially with Naruto involved. Still he couldn’t tell if he was disappointed or relieved that those photos didn’t exist.

“Are you friends with the Hokage as well?”

Iruka felt his face heat up hoping it wasn’t noticeable under the sunlight. “I guess you could say that.”

“More than friends,” Sukea prodded, “You seem interested in those photos.”

Iruka’s face must have been at a full blush as Sukea continued to snap a few shots.

“Ok, that’s enough…” Iruka held out his hand, unable to handle the scrutiny of both the camera and the man. “You have enough photos right?”

Sukea had a hint of a smirk on his face as he looked through the photos on the camera. “I think we’ve got enough.

Iruka let out a relieved sigh, finally relaxing. He hated being the center of attention.

“I’ll get these to the Hokage for selection and make sure the rest are available for next time,” Sukea held up the camera to indicate the photos he’d taken, “Thanks for your patience, you were an interesting subject.”

Iruka returned a tentative smile, “Thank you Sukea.” He wasn’t quite sure what to think of the photographer, but he was hopeful to not have to meet him again any time soon.

It was finally time for him to go relax.

* * *

Iruka knocked on Kakashi’s office door. He’d come as soon as he’d received a summon, hoping it wasn’t anything to do with the photos. Iruka wasn’t sure he could stand taking any more even if the first batch was bad. There was a reason his home was devoid of any photos of himself.

When he didn’t get an answer Iruka knocked again. It was still silent past the door so Iruka let himself in assuming Kakashi must have been running late, which was nothing new.

He sat down on the couch waiting, anxious to know why he’d been called in. After a few restless minutes Iruka started to pace around the room. Kakashi knew he hated waiting. Iruka wandered around the room, making his way between the stacks of books and paperwork everywhere. He wasn’t sure this room had been cleaned since the Third had occupied this room.

When he got around the desk towards the window a new frame sitting on Kakashi’s desk caught his eye. It held a photo of him, one from the recent photoshoot. Iruka picked the frame up to inspect the image inside.

In the photo he was staring off into the distance with a light dusting of red on his cheeks. If he had to guess it was when Sukea had been asking him about Kakashi. Even though he’d chosen not to detail anything, Sukea must have gotten an understanding that their relationship was more than just Hokage and Headmaster.

“Iruka,” Kakashi’s voice broke through his thoughts.

Iruka looked at the photo again before settling it back in its place. “So… did you really need a portrait for the academy?” He was starting to think that he’d been tricked just for Kakashi’s personal gain.

“Of course I did,” Kakashi assured him, “Although I might have asked for the excess photos.”

Iruka shook his head not at all surprised, “You are ridiculous.”

“You’re just so busy now, and sometimes I need to see your face before I can focus on work.”

“And utterly cheesy…” Iruka continued his list.

“I thought you might prefer this to me calling you away from work all the time.”

“Very true,” Iruka admitted, “Is that why I’m here now? A photo wasn’t enough?”

“A photo could never replace you, but…” Kakashi looked down, pulling Iruka’s gaze with him to the stack of papers in his hands. “This time I had to call you for paperwork.”

Iruka laughed, taking the stack from Kakashi to put on his desk. He gave Kakashi a quick peck on the cheek before they started looking through the paperwork together.

**Author's Note:**

> A little late on this one because I wanted to spend more time rewriting it.


End file.
